1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a touch panel and an operating control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electronic device which allows a user to carryout an operation and input using a touch panel has become common. For example, a touch panel is used in an in-car electronic device or a portable electronic device. In such a situation, there is a variety of methods for detecting an operation and input to a touch panel. There is a technology for causing an operation of an electronic device to differ depending on a situation before a user touches a touch panel with his/her finger when the user carries out an operation and input using the touch panel. For example, a patent document (Japanese Published Unexamined Application No.2006-151364) discloses a technology for detecting whether a user carries out an operation from a right or left side of a touch panel and causing an operation of an electronic device to differ depending on the detected information.
Although the technology disclosed in the patent document can detect whether a user carries out an operation from the right or left side of the touch panel, it is necessary to provide the electronic device with an infrared sensor for detecting it, and detect an area where a user touches the touch panel with his/her finger. This brings a complex configuration to increase a cost and a load of calculation.